Determine the optimal efficacious dose at which TROCADE when administered against background anti-rheumatic therapy of methotrexate prevents structural damage to articular joints, determine if TROCADE can provide improvement or stabilization of clinical signs and symptoms, disability or quality of life, determine safety of TROCADE and investigate the pharmacokientics of TROCADE when administered against a background therapy of methotrexate with or without NSAIDs or corticosteroids.